


Highest Security Prison in the Universe

by TheDoctorSong



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BAMF River Song, Episode Fix-It: s04e08 Silence in the Library, F/F, Fix-It, Idiots in Love, Jack Harkness Flirts, Jack being Jack, Lesbians in Space, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Post-Library River Song, The Doctor is The Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorSong/pseuds/TheDoctorSong
Summary: The Doctor has been held prisoner for decades only to be rescued by a friendly face.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & River Song, The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

“That was brilliant Jack!” The Doctor exclaimed as they were zapped into the TARDIS. Good old TARDIS. A goofy grin spreads across her face at the thought of her old girl. And that smell that makes her insides fluttery, she hasn’t smelt that in centuries. “But how did—“

That scent isn’t the TARDIS. No, the blue box smells like home but this, this is a perfume that clogs her mind and has her freezing as quick and stiff as a weeping angel. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Or more accurately, a data ghost.” The voice is rich and embedded in The Doctor’s best memories. It screams family and home and ages past. She doesn’t dare turn around, can’t stand the thought of seeing her wife after what went down in Gallifrey. Losing her again would break her for at least a century, she’s sure of it. Jack is looking at her curiously as if expecting a response and her face must give away how her thoughts have travelled. But then Jack looks behind her. 

“Too soon to joke I think.” Jack can’t be talking to her. She’s not really here. Though she supposes a data ghost could be seen by anyone telepathically connected to the TARDIS. Best to carry on and ignore. Or so she thinks before Jack glances meaningfully at her. Of all people he should understand the unique torture of getting a glimpse of someone you can no longer have. The hologram of her wife is something The Doctor isn’t sure she could bare at the moment. 

“Hello Sweetie” How could The Doctor not be moved by that voice. That smell. That—wait. Ghosts don’t have smells. 

The Doctor looks to Jack for the confirmation that’s written on his face before she turns around and jumps into River’s arms. Well, attempts to anyhow. River wasn’t prepared and The Oncoming Storm knocked her wife right off her heels as they landed on the TARDIS floor. 

“It’s nice to see you too” River half laughs as she looks up into ancient ageless eyes. “I’m real. Completely real.” Small hands cup River’s face in reverence. 

“Let’s test that, shall we?” The flirting in this body seems to surprise them both but they don’t ponder long before The Doctor finally kisses her wife. Home. This is her home. Gallifrey never truly was. River, her bespoke psychopath, her wife in all of time and none of it, the daughter of the TARDIS. She is home. 

“I did most the work, don’t I get a kiss?” Jack. Right. Not alone. The Doctor hesitantly raises to her feet with heated cheeks. 

“You’re just jealous.” The Doctor retorts and gives a hand to help her wife to her feet. 

“Of who?” River’s smirk was pure sin. Her wife always did know how to make her blush. Jack has that gleam in his eye and the Doctor just knows having these two in the same parsec is a bad idea. She decides moving is the best way to prevent further comment from her old friend as she makes her way to the console, River at her heels. 

The old married couple dance around the console without thought, River smacking the Doctor’s hand every so often until the TARDIS comes to a standstill. The tension becomes palpable as the two stare at each other. 

“I’m going to find my old room. Need to clean up after that prison. Maybe a nap. Couldn’t sleep one bit on that metal slab. Wake me up before the next adventure, will you?” Jack is already up the stairs before River responds. 

“Well, not the next one. I’m not sure The Doctor is quite ready to share yet.” The Doctor is sure at least one of her hearts stopped at that comment. “But we’ll let you know when we leave the TARDIS.”

If a face could feel more heated in embarrassment The Doctor wasn’t sure she wanted to know. “River!” She shouted in a stage whisper which was followed by a deep chuckle echoing further down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one read this. K, Thanks.

Two pairs of heartbeats slow down to a normal pace while two pairs of eyes gaze at each other searchingly. They’re still tangled in bed in their room, the room The Doctor has always tried to ignore but would never delete. She raises a hand to play with River’s hair, all the while keeping that amorous look on her face. Incredible. She’s real and amazing and alive. She once told her father that throughout all time and space he had seen, he had yet to see a miracle. Her Ponds always did tend to do the impossible. But this Pond isn’t a nestene duplicate. Absolutely not plastic. Perhaps she’s a ganger. But she said she was real. Completely real. 

“What are you thinking, Sweetie?” That amazing smile that River only dared show her partner, her equal, slipped from her face. The Doctor’s eyes must have given her away. River always knows. 

The Doctor stopped playing with River’s hair in favor of cupping her cheek and slowly rubbing her thumb across her cheek bone, giving gentle assurance of her existence, to whom she wasn’t certain. “How?” The word barely left her mouth with all the emotion packed into it. 

“Sweetie you know how much I love trouble. Ever so fun. Now get that look off your face.” The Doctor indeed turned from the edge of an emotional breakdown to glaring somewhat incredulously at her nonchalant wife. “I’ve actually broken out of that prison you were in. In record time, I might add. What ever were you doing in there Sweetie? Knitting sweaters for all the inmates? Well, when Jack found me and told me where you were and for how long I decided you’d suffered enough and lent a hand for the escape.” 

Incredible. Her wife is nothing short of brilliant. A million points to the brilliant Professor. Minus 5 for being an archeologist. But still, beyond brilliant. The Doctor realized she was still staring at her wife when she said, “I’ve missed you River. I tried to fix it after Darillium. Before it too. But I couldn’t change it, not one line. You made me promise.” She took a moment and gulped down her emotions to ask once more, “How are you here?” 

Back was River’s beautiful smile, “Spoilers!” The Doctor took a deep breath. Spoilers meant a future, but that also meant more secrets keeping them apart. Her eyes shuttered as she recalled the blissful 24 hours they were able to live spoiler free. Well, aside from one. “Oh, Sweetie. This face is lovely but don’t ever play poker. I can give you one spoiler. Or, if you’re good I might do with two.”

The Doctor took that as a cue to kiss her wife with passion, just once. She looked at River pleadingly. “This is my final spoiler. And before you get that thought in your head, it’s a good thing. One final spoiler to vanquish spoilers for good.”

The smile on The Doctor’s face could’ve been seen as pure mad if River didn’t know it was utter excitement, happiness, and indeed madness. “And my second spoiler Doctor Song?” The Doctor asked while she contemplated plans full of mischief, adventure, shenanigans, and a whole slew of trouble. She always loves trouble, especially River’s brand of trouble. 

River moved a hand to cup her wife’s cheek, “Dirty old man. Or I guess Woman.” The Doctor had the decency to blush at least. “I know about Gallifrey.”

Her face dropped in a nanosecond. Here, in River’s arms, she didn’t want to think about Gallifrey. About Timelords. About Tecteun. About countless past lives she had but can’t remember. About the torture her child self must have endured. About—

“Ah, there it is,” River said with shining eyes. “Took you long enough. My, you have gotten old haven’t you.” River’s tone was teasing while her eyes betrayed her sadness. Sadness for her. River knew all about childhood trauma that left marks but that couldn’t be remembered. They truly are bespoke. 

Tears began in the The Doctor’s eyes. Her beautiful, bold, brilliant wife smiled reassuringly at her. “Well then, wife, best get a shift on.” The Doctor sprang to her feet and headed for the door.”

“Sweetie?” She turned back to look at River’s amused face. 

“Yes, dear? Much to do, heading to the lab.” She started for the door once more. 

“Yes but Doctor, Jack’s still on board.” She turned around fully this time, wondering what had gotten into that head of hers. Of course she knew Jack was onboard. River looked down pointedly at her confused expression. 

“Oh. Clothes. Right.” She had a feeling she ought to get used to heated cheeks with River back. River is back. Or will be. 

The Doctor ran to the closet, threw on trousers and a shirt before dashing out the door. As she raced down the hall she could hear River’s laughter echoing down the hall. Music better than Jack's laughter doing the same. Better than any sound in the universe. And as she halted before opening the door to her laboratory there was only one thought. A cherished sound that drowned out the regular cacophony that always echoed through her very bones. All negative thoughts had been pushed down deep and drowned. River’s laughter and the promise of a future sang through her veins.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I’m going to continue this? Or if I am ever going to finish my other story. Comments appreciated.


End file.
